This application relates to a software application launcher capable of controlling the launching of a plurality of software applications.
It is well known that vehicles such as cars and trucks include communications busses to which external processing devices can be attached for diagnostic purposes. Such external processing devices may include, among other things, handheld computers and laptop or desktop computers. Computers may be attached to the communications bus in a vehicle by a variety of different connections, including wireless connections using any one of a number of known standards, such as IEEE 802.11x, and wired connections using, for example, serial connections as are well known. By connecting a computer to a communications bus in a vehicle, a technician has at his or her disposal a wealth of information that is useful for diagnosing the state of various components in the vehicle, and typically is useful for maintaining and/or repairing the vehicle.
Generally, all of the major systems and components in a vehicle, such as the transmission, brakes, engine, emissions system, etc. provide messages over the communications bus, enabling diagnostic analysis. Many vehicle components are best analyzed using a software application that is provided by the component's supplier, i.e., Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM), or that is otherwise specially adapted for diagnosing the state of the component. Because most vehicles contain components supplied by numerous OEMs, numerous software applications are generally used for the maintenance of a single vehicle. Thus, a plethora of software applications for receiving and analyzing such messages is generally available to a technician using a computer connected to a vehicle.
Presently, accessing the many software applications available on a single computer connected to a vehicle for the purpose of diagnosing the state of various components in the vehicle can be confusing for a service technician. For example, a service technician wishing to switch applications analyzing a particular component, e.g., a transmission, must close the first application, find the second application in the computer's operating system, and open it. Alternatively, the service technician might open a second application without closing the first, thus presenting a confusing combination of applications on the computer. Moreover, having more than one application open at the same time may result in unintentional errors as the applications compete for access to the same communications bus. Accordingly, there is a need to be able to manage and access a plurality of applications for diagnosing the state of a vehicle and its components from a single interface. Further, there is a need to be able to ensure that only one application for diagnosing the state of a vehicle and its components is running at one time on a computer connected to the vehicle.